Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A memory device may include a multitude of transistors controlled by a memory controller. A memory controller may be configured to control access to data stored within the transistors. Memory devices may include one or more memory blocks of transistors. Each transistor may be configured to store one bit of data. An error correction code may be used to correct errors stored in and/or read from the transistors. For example, the error correction code may provide some redundancy or checksum-like functionality to help confirm whether retrieved data includes errors.